A web portal is a web site that combines information from a variety of different sources in a single web page. Typically, each information source is associated with a dedicated area on a web portal for displaying information and each dedicated area may be associated with a web browser frame. Each frame may be associated with an application.
Many users view existing web pages via a mobile device (e.g., tablet or smartphone). However, viewing and interacting with a web page can be difficult on a mobile device. While a web page may fit a screen sized for a non-mobile device (e.g., a desktop computer or a laptop computer), the same web page may not fit a screen sized for mobile devices. In this situation, a user may need to scroll up/down or right/left on their mobile device to view pertinent information on the mobile device. Not only does this make viewing a web portal difficult, but also time consuming.